


Wish

by sh_wright890



Series: JEM Week 2016 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic, Jean actually is spoiled dont let him fool you, More of a filler i guess, Mostly Eren and Jean in this chapter, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_wright890/pseuds/sh_wright890
Summary: Sometimes you already have everything you could wish for.





	

The radio was on, and Christmas music softly filled the quiet of our apartment as I lounged on the couch. Orange and pink light shone through the windows and across the floor as the sun set. It was a quiet Wednesday.

Eren sighed up at the ceiling. “Shit, man. I don’t know.”

I jabbed him with my foot. Today had been nice so far. Eren had had the day off, and we'd spent time just hanging around the apartment. “The question isn't that hard: What do you wish for?” The reason I'd asked was because I still wasn't totally sure about what I wanted to get him for Christmas. Both of them, actually. Of course, I'd gotten Eren fuzzy socks and Marco chai tea, but I still felt like I should do more.

“If it's so easy, _you_ answer it first. What do you wish for?”

I shrugged. “A million bucks, but who doesn't wish for that?”

“True.” He held my ankle and moved my foot around, eyes fixed on the bone of my ankle. It was surprising when I found out he was an RN since he had a tendency to lose his temper. However, I think his curiosity about the human body won over his frustrations. He certainly was never at a loss of things to learn.

“Get all your Christmas shopping done?”

He shrugged. “Everybody's but Marco.”

I sat up straighter. “Whaddya mean?”

“I don't know what to get him.”

I tilted my head in confusion. “You've been together for three years, babe. How do you not know what to get him?”

“I dunno. Just don't. ‘Spose it's cause I wanna get the perfect thing.” His fingers traced the bones on the top of my foot. “You're much more open, I guess. It's easier to do things for you. You're more, I dunno, clear cut while Marco is a bit more reclusive.” He huffed. “I'm saying this wrong.”

“Like comparing poetry to a non-fiction book, right? Poetry has all the metaphors and secret meanings, and you have to really look to find what's hidden. Non-fiction is just plain facts with no misinterpretation from figuring out the themes.”

“Yeah, yeah. That. There's a reason why you're the writer and not me.”

I scooted off the couch and moved to sit in front of and lean against it. Eren moved to settle his head in my lap. Automatically, I started running my hands through his hair. “I get what you're saying.”

“Don't get me wrong--I love him to death--he's just very quiet and reserved and selfless--doesn't ever want anybody else to worry about getting him stuff. You know that.”

Humming an agreement, I traced the bridge of his nose.

“That's what I wish for.”

“The ability to understand Marco?”

“No, no, no. The ability to get you guys whatever it is you want. And spoil you too.”

I snorted. “I'm a grown ass man. I don't need to be spoiled.”

The door opened, and a gust of chilly air was swept in. Eren and I turned our attention to its source and saw Marco stepping through the door, cheeks, nose, and the tips of his ears pink from the cold. “Excuse you, Jean, but you are very spoiled.”

Eren laughed and patted my leg.

“Wow, thanks. I'm so loved.”

“Wouldn't tease you if we didn't, babe.”

Marco shed his coat and toed off his shoes. “Did you guys have fun today?”

Eren sat up and stretched languidly. “Yep. We made some gingerbread cookies if you wanna frost them.”

Immediately, his eyes lit up. “Really?” Marco loved getting to do little things like frost cookies. I think he loved the simplicity of common tasks since he really didn't mind folding laundry and washing dishes.

Eren’s gaze was soft and loving. “Yep.”

Marco kissed the top of my head and ruffled Eren’s hair when he walked by. “Thank you.”

I smiled up at him. “Of course. How was your day?” Eren and I got up and followed him into the kitchen. Marco washed his hands and started working on the cookies.

“It was nice. Lucy colored us a picture.”

“Lucy is the one that kicked me, right?” Eren asked.

It was actually really funny. Eren went in to drop off Marco’s lunch since he'd forgotten it at home, and Lucy got mad about class being interrupted since she was just getting the hang of how to add double digit numbers with Marco's help, so she kicked Eren in the shin. Obviously, it didn't hurt him, but Marco made her apologize. Eren has had to go in again a few more times, and she's warmed up to him. Now, she sends us pictures and drawings. Our whole fridge is filled with things Marco's kids have done for him, but she takes up the majority of them.

“Yeah, her.”

Conversation flowed from how our days were to what we wanted for dinner and who was going to clean what this weekend and didn't I have a book signing coming up soon? Talking with my best friends made me realize that there really wasn't much else I could wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S POSTED GUYS. I WROTE THIS IN THE CAR, BUT IT'S FINE.


End file.
